Kazahana Sakura
is a main character of FairySina's ''Pretty Cure'' fanseries Peacefulness Pretty Cure!. Sakura is a cheerful young girl whose family owns a well-known sweets shop. Her alter ego is , the legendary swallowtail priestess of recovery. Her catchprhase is . History Personality Sakura is a cheerful young girl whose family owns a well-known sweets shop. Sakura is a gentle girl who is admired by almost everyone in her age. Besides appearing as the perfect middle school student, Sakura actually feels pretty lonely, wondering if she'll ever be happy. After becoming Cure Physic for the first time, and getting to know Mere, the president of her school's tennis and volleyball club, she gets more confident about her future. She now tries to to think optimistically about herself whenever she feels lost. Appearance Sakura has short, brownish green hair that she has tied into two pigtails, held, by yellow ribbons, tied to a bow. Her eyes are green colored. She usually wears a pale blue colored blazer with a bird-shaped button attached to the left side. She wears the blazer opened and underneath it, she wears a white colored dress with frilly trims. The dress is tied together with a ribbon at the height of her chest and around her hips. She wears white slippers and pale blue stockings. Around her right wrist, she wears a green colored bead-bracelet. Cure Physic has mantis green colored hair that she keeps worn opened, while some part of her hair being tied into a bow-like bun. She wears a butterfly-shaped hair pin between her head and the bow-like pun. Her eyes are blue colored. She wears a white kimono-like dress with green trims and a green butterfly pattern. She wears a white cloth around her upper arms with lime green trims and a lime green butterfly pattern. She wears a light green skirt with a white frilly layer and a white over skirt. She wears light green colored ballerinas and white stockings. The stockings have a light green line at the top where a butterfly-shaped ribbon is attached to. Around her hips, Cure Physics wears a bright green colored beads chain. At the heigth of her breast she wears a silver brooch with a green colored ribbon. Relationships *'Kazahana Taro:' Taro is Sakura's father and co-owner of the Starcandy sweets shop. Since he's responisble for making the sweets, Taro rarely has got time to spend with his children. He is usually in the sweets kitchen and comes out of it very rarely. *'Kazahana Yumi:' Yumi is Sakura's mother and actual owner of the Starcandy sweets shop. She is usually behind the desk, helping customers and getting into conversations. She also the one Sakura talks about her problems with. Yumi is a gentle woman, who would do anything to make Sakura and her sister happy. *'Kazahana Kaguya:' Kaguya is Sakura's older sister, who brought the Starcandy sweets shop to Tokyo. As she owns a candy shop, inspired by her family's sweet shop, Kaguya currently lives in Tokyo. Yet, she sometimes visits her family in Asagamiru. Cure Physic is Kazahana Sakura's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Physic is one of the legendary swallowtails. She is the priestess of recovery. Her theme color is green and she wields the Lily Rod, the staff of fortune. She transform with the phrase "Ageha · Growing · Rising!". Attacks * : Cure Physic's first attack that she can only perform with her Lily Rod. * : Cure Physic's first recovery attack, which she performs in order to heal the wounds of her friends or the innocents. Transformations "Ageha · Growing · Rising!" - Ageha · Growing · Rising! is the official transformation phrase used by Kazahana Sakura to tranform into Cure Physics in Peacefulness Pretty Cure!. To transform, Sakura needs her Hearts Bead. First, Sakura holds up her Hearts Bead and adds it to her Cure Staff. Then she shouts, "Ageha · Growing · Rising!" while drawing the symbol of infintiy with the staff. Then, the background changes to a green setting with sparkles and her body gets covered by a light green light. After that, the light disappears around her chest and her top appears. As the sparkles fly from the top, her skirt appears the same way. Then, her boots appear. Finally, her hair changes color and gets styled. Before posing, her eye color changes and her Hearts Bead gets attached to her silver brooch. Then, she lands and calls, "Nightsky's Prayer, A Sincere Wish! Cure Physic!". Songs Her voice actress, Amamiya Sora, has recorded a lot songs for the character she voices. Some are even duets and group songs with the other voice actors. *''Full Bloom ✾ The Iris Wish'' *''Night・Sky ⭐ Until Tomorrow'' Group Songs Etymology - Kazahana comes from meaning "wind", "breeze", "way" or "manner", combined with meaning "flower" or "blossom". So, together, Kazahana means "flower wind" or "flower breeze" or even "way of blossoms". - Sakura is a common Japanese feminine given name. Despite the name being written in Katakana, the name means "cherry blossom" in Japanese, coming from the Kanji which originally came from 櫻 with the same meaning.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sakura_(name) However, another meaning of Sakura could be "bloom, good" by using the kanjis 咲良. means "to bloom" or "blooming", while means "good" or "nice". Trivia *Sakura is named after Hana (Kazahana in Japan) and Sakura from Fire Emblem Fates. *Cure Physics is the second Pretty Cure to have her hair styled into a bow-shaped bun, preceded by Cure Sunny in her Princess Form from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Sakura is the third green themed Pretty Cure to become best friends with the blue themed Cure of their teams, preceded by Akimoto Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Cure Physics is the second Pretty Cure to have healing powers, preceded by Cure Pine from Fresh Pretty Cure!. **In addition, both, Cure Physics and Cure Pine use the word "healing" in one of their attacks (Healing Prayer and Healing Harmony). References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:White Cures Category:Peacefulness Pretty Cure! Category:Peacefulness Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters